It Ain't Easy
by BabyBee
Summary: Harry and Sev's daughter reflects on her life and situation on her first day at Hogwarts


1 It Ain't Easy  
  
By BabyBee  
  
Disclaimer: Ehem, don't own 'em. That right belongs to the Goddess JKR. If I did, however, they might have more fun. Or…not. I can be pretty cruel. Just ask my own charactors.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Severus, Remus/Sirius, Ginny/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
  
Rating: G, some slashiness mentioned, but nothing else.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My name is Sara Lily Potter-Snape. I'm 11 years old, going on 40. I'm the one they all want to be. But let me tell you, it ain't easy being me.  
  
Take today for example. Supid sorting hat. Put me in Gryffendor. Dad was pleased, naturally. But Father wasn't. I got an owl saying that he would like to see me in the family chambers this evening. Oh. Joy. Like I had a choice? If I had a choice, I wouldn't be in the same house as that supid Harry Malfoy. I don't care that he's sort of a cousin. I hate him. But there he is, sitting in front of the fire, with that gorgeous silvery hair falling into his gorgeous dark eyes and I want to kiss him or hit him. I don't know which.  
  
And Molly, my best friend, got sorted into Ravenclaw. How in the hell did that happen? I mean, there's never been a Weasley inducted into Ravenclaw since the beginning of mankind! But she's in Ravenclaw and if I want to go see her I have to set up a time and place because I can't get into the Ravenclaw common room. At least not yet. I'll think of something. Maybe Dad would loan me his cloak.  
  
Yeah. That'll happen. And Father won't yell at me for not getting into Slytherin too. Like I could help it? Well…I did kind of beg not to be put into Slytherin. The hat told me I'd be great there. Look at my heritage? Well I wanted to be put into Ravenclaw with Molly. But the stupid hat put me here instead. I could just spit.  
  
And to make things worse, some idiot, I think it was Pandora Longbottom, put up a big poster of my Dad on the wall, and now I have to be able to study with my Dad's face staring at me all the time. Yeah, I know he's the greatest Seeker England ever had. And now he's the greatest coach England ever had. And he's the "One who killed you-know-who" along with my Father. And he's supposed to be the sexiest thing that ever walked the earth. But he's my Dad, you know? The guy who changed my diapers and burped me. The guy who spanked me for sneaking off to Hogsmeade to go to Zonko's. The guy who refused to let me stay up and watch the Quidditch finals between Swindon and Chudley just last night. And now Pandora is kissing the poster.  
  
I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
And first thing tomorrow morning I have my Father in Potions. Double potions with the Ravenclaws. And I have so much to talk to Molly about and you just know Father will be watching me like a hawk. So will there be time to talk? No. And I don't have another class with her until Wednesday. And that's forever away.  
  
At least Aunt Hermione understands. I found some chocolate packed in my trunk with a note from her telling me that she knows that the first year is always a bit scary, and I can owl her as often as I want to. I'm glad. She like the mother I never had. I mean literally. I never had a mother unless you want to count one of my Fathers. Not that I missed one, what with Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione taking over. And I love my Fathers very much. Both of them. But they're so different that I sometimes wonder exactly how they got together. But whenever I ask they just kiss and tell me to mind my own business. I hate grownups.  
  
I also hate my hair. I got my Dad's hair instead of my Father's. I don't know which is worse. But I do know that I can't control it either way. So I put it up into a ponytail and it hurts at the end of the day. Dad always fusses with it and tells me to just let it go, that there's no helping it. But at least it isn't so soft it looks greasy all the time like Father's. He can't do anything with his either.  
  
At least I like my eyes. They're green like Dad's. Father says I am a little clone of my Dad. I'm not. I have Father's hands and feet, which is nice because they're small and delicate. But I'm glad I have Dad's nose.  
  
Oh god. Malfoy is staring at me. I hate him so much. If he didn't have the cutest nose in the world I'd have to hit him. That and the fact that Aunt Ginny would be hurt if I damaged her precious little boy. Little snot is more like it. He rubs on me like a cheese grater. Dad says that's only natural and that he'll be my good friend in my 7th year like Uncle Draco was his. Uh huh. It could happen. And I'm about to grow trees from my nostrils.  
  
At least I have one consolation: Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius are team teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. I love Sirius. He has the earring and that long black hair, and he's so sexy. He wears those tight jeans and lets me ride on his motorcycle. I wish he and Uncle Remus had a son. Then I could marry him. But he says that they're too old. So was my Father but that didn't stop him. But maybe the fact that Dad was the one who did the carrying helped. I don't know. There are things I don't really want to know.  
  
At the opening feast tonight Pandora Longbottom asked me if it was true that my Fathers were voted the sexiest couple in England in Witches' Weekly last month. I told her it was true and she about swooned. She said wouldn't she give about anything to be me and I said I'd let her do it for a couple of vomit-flavored Bott's beans. She laughed like I was joking. I wasn't.  
  
Oh no. Jamie's here. I must really be in trouble. And he's looking all superior like he always does when he knows I'm in for it. I hate brothers. Especially third year ones. Better go. Father awaits.  
  
You know. It just ain't easy. 


End file.
